Irresistible
by Amongst-Azarath
Summary: The birds have found feelings for each other, but won't believe it.When they finally agree to these feelings, things will turn.


_Hey Guys,_

_Yes, I've started another story. I will still continue the other one, but It's just not satisfying me at the moment, but I will keep writing in it. Need idea's for that, by the way, have any? I'm open! Oh! And any idea's for this story, all is Welcome!_

_This Story will hopefully be written better than my last story. And Yeah I Know, _**_The story Title Is Lame,_** Have a Better Idea, Again, Let me Know!

_**Disclaimer:**Yeah, **I Don't own The Teen Titans. Otherwise things would be different.**_

Read And Reveiw My.. Carrots 333

* * *

**Chemistery**

**Chapter 1.**

**"Birds forever"**

"Robin, go to bed, man" Cyborg said with a yawn.

"No" Robing replied simply, his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"You haven't slept for days!" Cyborg raised his voice.

"No" Robin stated again.

_Was he even listening?_

Cyborg grabbed the computer chair and spun it around to face him.

"I know you wanna' catch him" Cyborg sighed, "We all do, but this is just crazy!" Cyborg threw his hands into the air.

"No. You don't understand" Robin looked at the ground for a moment before turning back around to face the computer.

Cyborg sighed in defeat. "Night" he rolled his eye and left for his room.

Robin heaved and brushed his hand through his hair.

Raven slowly crept in and sat herself on the couch, a few meters behind the computer.

Robin smirked to himself, _He wasn't that stupid._

He put he hands on the table and pushed himself back a little, _she'd been caught._

He span the chair around and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing up?"

"I ask the same question" she crossed her arms and frowned.

He took a deep breath. "You know why" He span the chair back around and pulled it back to the computer table.

Raven stood up and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out two mugs and filled one with a few teaspoons of coffee and the other with some herbal tea.

He heard the kettle boil and smiled, _women._

A few minutes later Raven walked over to the computer with two mugs, she set one down on the table where Robin was sitting and she sat back down on the couch.

"Thanks" he took the cup and sipped it a little.

Raven wrapped her hands around the mug and took sip's from the mug every so often.

Robin finally realised what Raven was doing and he smirked, _and he thought he wasn't stupid._

"I'll be up all night" he stated, typing on the keyboard.

"Really?" she rolled her eyes and took another sip of her herbal tea.

A silence filled the room. Not awkward, comfortable.

It stayed like this until early hours of the morning, when both young Titans were getting tired.

Robin's eyes drooped, he took another sip of his coffee and he sat up right away. He rested his head in his hands.

Suddenly Robin's head hit the keyboard; he sat up right and rubbed his jaw. Raven giggled a little and Robin turned around.

"Tired yet?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Never" She smirked and he smiled.

A few hours later, both Titan's were in a light sleep, Raven on the couch and Robin on the chair.

Suddenly the clocked chimed and woke one of the birds up.

"4am" he scratched his head and yawned a little.

He looked up to see Raven sleeping on the couch across from him, he smiled and looked at the computer table. 5 mugs were set all in a line, he picked up the last one and skulled the rest of the contents.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and walked over to where Raven was, he slid a hand under her shoulder blades and the other hand under her knee's.

He lifted her up and her head rolled back, he stuck out his elbow to support her neck.

He smiled and walked up the stairs and into the hall way.

He punched in the code to her room and the door slid open.

He laid her on the bed and removed her cape.

"Sweet dreams" he whispered as he tucked her in.

As he walked out he hung her cape on the coat rack and closed the door.

Robin shut-down the computer and yawned a little. "6am" he stated and headed for the gym.

_Later..._

Another sleepless night, well, not entirely. Raven had loosened him up a little, but he still hadn't found 'Him' yet. He dreaded when night was going to fall again.

Though the night wasn't all that bad, he did his best thinking at night.

He opened the gym door and headed for his little corner. He removed his shirt and headed for the punching bad.

He worked out for a while doing the usual, punching bag, combat etc. He walked back over to his corner and wiped his wet face with a towel.

"You're up a little early" Robin said to, what looked liked no one.

"So are you" Raven said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Technically, I didn't get up" he pointed out and Raven sighed.

"Don't be a smartarse" she said, sitting in the middle of the room.

Robin watched her mediate for a while; he grinned and walked over to her.

"Maybe some needs some combat practise?" Robin suggested.

"I'm Fine" Raven kept her eyes closed.

Robin grabbed onto Raven's hand. "C'mon, a little bit won't hurt"

She sighed and he smiled, _he had won her over._

"Condition one. No powers." He walked to the edge of the mat.

"Condition two. No toys" she added and walked over to the other side of the mat.

Robin tossed his toys aside and did a hand gesture. "Bring it"

Raven smiled and walked into the middle of the mat, Robin rolled his eyes and charged at her.

The cocky Robin was too busy showing off to notice Raven had stuck her foot out to trip him over.

Robin fell. He fell so hard Raven laughed.

Robin glared at her and she rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand.

He smiled maniacally and grabbed onto her hand, _don't stick your hand out for a Robin._

He pulled her down on top of him and she rolled her eyes.

He raised his hand and caressed Raven's chin, as he did this their faces drew closer and closer, before the alarm went off.

Suddenly the door opened the two got off of each other instantly.

"Slade"

* * *

_And Like All My other Stories, Didn't correct it. See any mistakes, Just let me know and I'll fix it up._

_Now Reveiws And I Shall Send My love ;D!_

_Stevz 333 Xoxo_


End file.
